


A Bite Of A Poisonous Apple

by Hardman5509



Category: The Replacements (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Underage Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardman5509/pseuds/Hardman5509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study into the minds of two people: the first subject is a secret agent with a problem and the second subject is a young girl looking to spice up her life. Twisted corners we shall turn around here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bite Of A Poisonous Apple

Hard to believe things lead to this. Sierra buttoned her lip as the cool hands reached under her shirt and gently pushed against her still forming breasts. The body that the hands belonged to giggled as the hands pushed a little harder. Sierra couldn’t help but to let out a delightful moan. Her legs started to curl up, but one of the hands returned from under the shirt to go and grab one of the legs and move it apart. Sierra wanted it to stop, but something inside of her told her to stop and just let it keep going. The body ducked her head into the cheerleader skirt…

Sierra came over to see Riley about the apparent theft of Johnny. The daredevil father of the Daring family let Sierra in right before he went off to go do a stunt involving a giant killer gorilla, a oversized banana, and a toaster. Unfortunately, as Sierra entered the household, she could hear only one person moving about. In the kitchen was the most obvious secret spy once more failing to make cookies. A quick peek into Riley’s room showed it to be empty and lifeless. Wanting revenge, Sierra decided to confront Agent K and ask her where her daughter went off to. 

As a precaution, Riley had set up a array of mirrors around the house so her mother wouldn’t attack and break the bones of her friends if they approached from behind her. K noticed the girl around Riley’s age walk in. She recognized the girl from her ponytails and her clean-pressed cheerleader uniform as that girl Riley often had trouble with.

“What can I do for you, Sierra?” Asked K without turning around. Sierra took a step back out of surprise, but then saw the mirrors ahead. “If you want Riley, she went out with her usual entourage. She won’t be back for a while…and I wouldn’t know where she would head off to.”

“Well then…” Sierra huffed before taking a seat down at the table with her arms crossed. “…I’ll just wait here for her then.”

K couldn’t help but let out a small chortle. Knowing her family, they would be back at dinnertime…about five hours from now. So and she and Sierra would get to each other better and see if Riley was telling the truth, lying, or stretching the truth. “Sierra, would you like some tea? It’s grey…”

“No.” Sierra bluntly stated as she dug into her purse and retrieved her phone and started to play some stupid-looking puzzle game. The rest of the world got tuned out as Sierra pounded away at her phone to finally solve the new puzzle this week. Agent K shook her head and started to sip at her hot tea. 

She couldn’t but notice the young girl’s rather shapely appearance. Young yet rather developed for her age. The cheerleader uniform really illuminated her appearance quite well. Rosy red lips with daring green eyes; reminded K of a hunk back during her training days. And those legs that seemed to stretch onward for miles. Oh, how would she like to travel down…

Thoughts like this belonging to an adult woman towards a preadolescence teen were bad things to consider. If K acted upon her inner thoughts, she would be arrested the moment Sierra escaped. And that would put her family through more trouble than ever before; such troubles not easy removable by a call to a certain company. All their friends would go against them and they would have to leave town…and K would never see them again.

K ducked behind a wall. Those thoughts were coming forward again. Agent B warned K about this right before coming apart of the Daring family. All K said was she was fine now. Apparently the reason these feelings didn’t come forward again was because she didn’t find any attraction towards her adopted daughter or any of her regular friends. K’s fingers wandered to her chest and she took ahold of one of her breasts and slowly to start fondling it. 

Oh, why now? With someone that Riley hates? K thought as she continued her inappropriate massage. Sierra’s parents were rich and even saying the wrong thing towards the young girl will earn lots of unneeded trouble. Yet these feelings wouldn’t subside! And to make things worse, until the feelings went away she couldn’t look at Dick the same way anymore.

…she needed to get out of her system. How?

“You okay?” Sierra asked from the kitchen in a rather annoyed tone. K must have moaned without knowing she did so. She quickly dropped her hands and returned to the kitchen with a put-on smile. “You drop something?”

“Nothing, just felt a bit cold for a sec.” Agent K coughed right before asking, “Sierra, how was practice today?”

“Huh?” Sierra blinked before quickly catching on and replying, “Fine. A few stumbles along the way, but I did perfectly as always.” Sierra started to smile as she went into praising herself. K smiled back. “I suppose you were a cheerleader back in jolly good old England?” Sierra went into a really weak English accent. 

“Not quite.” K remarked. 

“I’m guessing you were a soccer…I mean football team then?”

K wanted to go into her usual habit of making smart comments back, but her mind told her that if she wanted to actually have a relationship with this girl you had to be honest. So K went down the road of least resistance and chatted with Sierra for a hour’s passing. While K did use a variety of cover stories to establish a non-secret agent background, she did let Sierra do most of the talking about her life to keep her interested. The moment K went off about herself would be the moment Sierra would get bored and return to her phone or leave in hopes of locating Riley.

“I didn’t know that!” Sierra laughed.

“Yes, I was surprised too when I learned!” K laughed alongside her. They’ve gotten a bit closer now; Sierra accepted a cup of tea and let K sit down next to her. K found her heart racing as she hoped to keep this going on strong. “Tell me, Sierra. This Johnny chap you brought up…is he the only man you’re interested in?”

“Johnny is the best baseball player in the state!” Sierra declared. “And Riley gets him? I just don’t understand!”

“Maybe he likes red-heads.” K inquired. “Some men will only look at a girl if they had a certain hairstyle, hair color, color of eyes…”

“Color contacts and dye, got it.”

“That won’t fool him for long if you plan on living with him. A life based around temporary changes wouldn’t last long.”

“Shoot…” Siera sighed as she slumped in her chair. “Do I even have a chance with Johnny?”

“Unless Riley offends Johnny in some way, then no.” K sighed, but couldn’t help but smile at her newfound luck. “Ever considered other people? Perhaps…not just other guys?”

“You mean go gay?” Sierra sounded all offended. “That would be a disaster! My popularity would crash into the ground and EXPLODE! My parents will ground me forever, my peers will mock me in the halls…”

“Then why not keep it secret?” K offered. “That’s a exciting thing to do. Just imagine a love affair in the shadows…no one will know, and you get to date whoever you want.” K was getting close. If Sierra could be convinced…

“Sounds inviting all right…” Sierra put on a finger on her chin. “Someone exciting all right. Someone with a air of danger about them…at this point? I wouldn’t mind dating a girl…”

K smiled and decided to go ahead and come straight out. “Someone…like me?”

Sierra looked at K like she was insane. To some degree, she was right. “Uhh…aren’t you like…twice as old as me…and married?”

“Oh, that’s the best part!” K got up and swayed her hips as she approached Sierra. “Imagine us.” She traced a finger on Sierra’s chin before opening her hand and gracing her cheek. “My husband and family away. Your parents out of town on business. I come over to your house and walk in through the front door without resistance or question, and we laugh about it. We go up to your room…and we undress. I let your explore…”

“Interesting…” Sierra stated as she eyed K up and down. “…I mean, I wouldn’t disobeying my parents, I do that a lot whenever they get in my way. But are you okay with that…your husband could seriously harm us if he found out. And your kids…Riley will have more over me if she finds out.”

“I’m great at hiding secrets.” K moaned. “Just imagine. Some tall shoes, some big clothes, and a little makeup and you’ll appear to someone much older than you appear. We could go out to clubs and dance the night away. As the crowd moshes…we could grapple each other and kiss…” K couldn’t help but coo. “What do you say? I can teach you many things…”

“Promise me something.” Sierra pointed a finger. “I will give you permission before we do anything. I don’t want to randomly molesting me whenever you feel like it. If you’re serious…I will demand it.”

“Then you will…?” K put on the happiest smile she ever made in her entire life. Sierra sighed and nodded. “Lovely! Would you like a lesson? I believe my family will be only gone for a few more short hours.” Sierra nodded. K went over and kissed Sierra on the lips for a brief second. “Come with me to my bedroom.” She then ordered.

Sierra did as she was told and laid down on the bed as K jumped onto her.

Their affair began that day, with Sierra experiencing her first sexual encounter. Be it positive or not, she did enjoy having a adult work her over. Sierra had to leave early so K could clean up the sheets and ready dinner with what was still inside the freezer. Before she went, K took Sierra’s underwear to clean up later and replaced it with one of Riley’s old ones so she wouldn’t feel cold.

Sierra went home with dirty thoughts. Perhaps this would be a good thing in the end or not. But she did feel horny all right…  
Hard to believe things lead to this. Sierra buttoned her lip as the cool hands reached under her shirt and gently pushed against her still forming breasts. The body that the hands belonged to giggled as the hands pushed a little harder. Sierra couldn’t help but to let out a delightful moan. Her legs started to curl up, but one of the hands returned from under the shirt to go and grab one of the legs and move it apart. Sierra wanted it to stop, but something inside of her told her to stop and just let it keep going. The body ducked her head into the cheerleader skirt…

Sierra came over to see Riley about the apparent theft of Johnny. The daredevil father of the Daring family let Sierra in right before he went off to go do a stunt involving a giant killer gorilla, a oversized banana, and a toaster. Unfortunately, as Sierra entered the household, she could hear only one person moving about. In the kitchen was the most obvious secret spy once more failing to make cookies. A quick peek into Riley’s room showed it to be empty and lifeless. Wanting revenge, Sierra decided to confront Agent K and ask her where her daughter went off to. 

As a precaution, Riley had set up a array of mirrors around the house so her mother wouldn’t attack and break the bones of her friends if they approached from behind her. K noticed the girl around Riley’s age walk in. She recognized the girl from her ponytails and her clean-pressed cheerleader uniform as that girl Riley often had trouble with.

“What can I do for you, Sierra?” Asked K without turning around. Sierra took a step back out of surprise, but then saw the mirrors ahead. “If you want Riley, she went out with her usual entourage. She won’t be back for a while…and I wouldn’t know where she would head off to.”

“Well then…” Sierra huffed before taking a seat down at the table with her arms crossed. “…I’ll just wait here for her then.”

K couldn’t help but let out a small chortle. Knowing her family, they would be back at dinnertime…about five hours from now. So and she and Sierra would get to each other better and see if Riley was telling the truth, lying, or stretching the truth. “Sierra, would you like some tea? It’s grey…”

“No.” Sierra bluntly stated as she dug into her purse and retrieved her phone and started to play some stupid-looking puzzle game. The rest of the world got tuned out as Sierra pounded away at her phone to finally solve the new puzzle this week. Agent K shook her head and started to sip at her hot tea. 

She couldn’t but notice the young girl’s rather shapely appearance. Young yet rather developed for her age. The cheerleader uniform really illuminated her appearance quite well. Rosy red lips with daring green eyes; reminded K of a hunk back during her training days. And those legs that seemed to stretch onward for miles. Oh, how would she like to travel down…

Thoughts like this belonging to an adult woman towards a preadolescence teen were bad things to consider. If K acted upon her inner thoughts, she would be arrested the moment Sierra escaped. And that would put her family through more trouble than ever before; such troubles not easy removable by a call to a certain company. All their friends would go against them and they would have to leave town…and K would never see them again.

K ducked behind a wall. Those thoughts were coming forward again. Agent B warned K about this right before coming apart of the Daring family. All K said was she was fine now. Apparently the reason these feelings didn’t come forward again was because she didn’t find any attraction towards her adopted daughter or any of her regular friends. K’s fingers wandered to her chest and she took ahold of one of her breasts and slowly to start fondling it. 

Oh, why now? With someone that Riley hates? K thought as she continued her inappropriate massage. Sierra’s parents were rich and even saying the wrong thing towards the young girl will earn lots of unneeded trouble. Yet these feelings wouldn’t subside! And to make things worse, until the feelings went away she couldn’t look at Dick the same way anymore.

…she needed to get out of her system. How?

“You okay?” Sierra asked from the kitchen in a rather annoyed tone. K must have moaned without knowing she did so. She quickly dropped her hands and returned to the kitchen with a put-on smile. “You drop something?”

“Nothing, just felt a bit cold for a sec.” Agent K coughed right before asking, “Sierra, how was practice today?”

“Huh?” Sierra blinked before quickly catching on and replying, “Fine. A few stumbles along the way, but I did perfectly as always.” Sierra started to smile as she went into praising herself. K smiled back. “I suppose you were a cheerleader back in jolly good old England?” Sierra went into a really weak English accent. 

“Not quite.” K remarked. 

“I’m guessing you were a soccer…I mean football team then?”

K wanted to go into her usual habit of making smart comments back, but her mind told her that if she wanted to actually have a relationship with this girl you had to be honest. So K went down the road of least resistance and chatted with Sierra for a hour’s passing. While K did use a variety of cover stories to establish a non-secret agent background, she did let Sierra do most of the talking about her life to keep her interested. The moment K went off about herself would be the moment Sierra would get bored and return to her phone or leave in hopes of locating Riley.

“I didn’t know that!” Sierra laughed.

“Yes, I was surprised too when I learned!” K laughed alongside her. They’ve gotten a bit closer now; Sierra accepted a cup of tea and let K sit down next to her. K found her heart racing as she hoped to keep this going on strong. “Tell me, Sierra. This Johnny chap you brought up…is he the only man you’re interested in?”

“Johnny is the best baseball player in the state!” Sierra declared. “And Riley gets him? I just don’t understand!”

“Maybe he likes red-heads.” K inquired. “Some men will only look at a girl if they had a certain hairstyle, hair color, color of eyes…”

“Color contacts and dye, got it.”

“That won’t fool him for long if you plan on living with him. A life based around temporary changes wouldn’t last long.”

“Shoot…” Siera sighed as she slumped in her chair. “Do I even have a chance with Johnny?”

“Unless Riley offends Johnny in some way, then no.” K sighed, but couldn’t help but smile at her newfound luck. “Ever considered other people? Perhaps…not just other guys?”

“You mean go gay?” Sierra sounded all offended. “That would be a disaster! My popularity would crash into the ground and EXPLODE! My parents will ground me forever, my peers will mock me in the halls…”

“Then why not keep it secret?” K offered. “That’s a exciting thing to do. Just imagine a love affair in the shadows…no one will know, and you get to date whoever you want.” K was getting close. If Sierra could be convinced…

“Sounds inviting all right…” Sierra put on a finger on her chin. “Someone exciting all right. Someone with a air of danger about them…at this point? I wouldn’t mind dating a girl…”

K smiled and decided to go ahead and come straight out. “Someone…like me?”

Sierra looked at K like she was insane. To some degree, she was right. “Uhh…aren’t you like…twice as old as me…and married?”

“Oh, that’s the best part!” K got up and swayed her hips as she approached Sierra. “Imagine us.” She traced a finger on Sierra’s chin before opening her hand and gracing her cheek. “My husband and family away. Your parents out of town on business. I come over to your house and walk in through the front door without resistance or question, and we laugh about it. We go up to your room…and we undress. I let your explore…”

“Interesting…” Sierra stated as she eyed K up and down. “…I mean, I wouldn’t disobeying my parents, I do that a lot whenever they get in my way. But are you okay with that…your husband could seriously harm us if he found out. And your kids…Riley will have more over me if she finds out.”

“I’m great at hiding secrets.” K moaned. “Just imagine. Some tall shoes, some big clothes, and a little makeup and you’ll appear to someone much older than you appear. We could go out to clubs and dance the night away. As the crowd moshes…we could grapple each other and kiss…” K couldn’t help but coo. “What do you say? I can teach you many things…”

“Promise me something.” Sierra pointed a finger. “I will give you permission before we do anything. I don’t want to randomly molesting me whenever you feel like it. If you’re serious…I will demand it.”

“Then you will…?” K put on the happiest smile she ever made in her entire life. Sierra sighed and nodded. “Lovely! Would you like a lesson? I believe my family will be only gone for a few more short hours.” Sierra nodded. K went over and kissed Sierra on the lips for a brief second. “Come with me to my bedroom.” She then ordered.

Sierra did as she was told and laid down on the bed as K jumped onto her.

Their affair began that day, with Sierra experiencing her first sexual encounter. Be it positive or not, she did enjoy having a adult work her over. Sierra had to leave early so K could clean up the sheets and ready dinner with what was still inside the freezer. Before she went, K took Sierra’s underwear to clean up later and replaced it with one of Riley’s old ones so she wouldn’t feel cold.

Sierra went home with dirty thoughts. Perhaps this would be a good thing in the end or not. But she did feel horny all right…


End file.
